My Dark Prince
by TaintedSky
Summary: Full sumary in side Main pairing RikuxSora After Sora uses Magic and resurects Riku he begans to learn more about his past and Thier future together. Can they stay together while a emperor tries to tear them apart.


Title: My Dark Prince

Summary: Sora, a top ranking mage in the Imperial City ruled by angels, takes his research a little to far a awakens Riku, a angelic prince who has lost most of his memories and rightful heir to the angelic throne. Can their love grow and survive even as a wrathful emperor tries to tear them apart. Please just read.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Cloud/Leon Roxas/Namine One-sided Emperor/Sora One-sided Kairi/Sora Other various

Caste System: The statuses of the citizens are determined by two factors, wing color and hair color. Wing color is the major factor hair color is a second minor factor. Wing color takes precedence. The system is as follows:

Silver Hair/wings- Unknown. A silver wing angel hasn't been born since the unification of the continent of the current Emperor over ten thousand years ago.

Black Hair/wings- Nobility. Both black hair and wings mean Male Royalty. Only the Emperor and his brother have both black hair AND black wings.

Red Hair/wings- Female Royalty. They are there to simply to have children and are usually treated as trophies more than as Empresses. There are no males with red wings

Gold Hair/Wings- The soldiers of the Imperial army. Anyone can join the army but the gold's are the Elite

Brown Hair/Wings- The mages and the specialists in the arcane arts. Live comfy lives in the royal palace and some are treated better than nobility.

Blue/Purple Hair/wings- Spies and assassins the third rarest appearing color and one of the most valuable.

Green- Farmers and merchants builders and other working classes. Treated well as long as they work hard.

Mixed colored Hair/Wings- Depends on parents wealth and personal skill. Most never leave the slums and have no rights. Are treated like trash.

Wingless- regardless of hair color Wingless beings or Humans are slaves or peasants. Only those who retain their Angelic power can rise through the caste to at least Mix which isn't that much better.

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my O.Cs and the plot.

* * *

A young Sora, no older than 6 in human years, was awoke from his sleep by the sounds of crashing and shouting. His mother a blue winged angel came bursting through the door.

"Mommy what's wrong?" a young Sora asked brown wings coiled around him from his back in tension innocent blue eyes shinning with naivety.

"Come on Sora we have to go. You see, soldiers are coming and your daddy has to talk with them alone." She said as comfortingly as she could.

Even as she spoke vicious explosions and yells of pain rocked their mansion. Muffled cries of rage broke through the darkness of the night. She lifted Sora off the ground and began running as fast as possible to the top floor as they rushed past the main stair case he could see the Gold of his fathers' wings glistening from the faint moonlight surrounded by angels on the floor drowning in their own blood. Only one more figure stood in the dark with glowing crimson rubies for eyes facing down his father.

Sora buried his head in his mothers' shoulder. They came to a halt. Sora looked up to see to angels, a Green wing and Gold, blocking the path to the top floor. Placing her child on the ground she stood boldly facing her opponents.

"Sora stay behind me" She said

"Listen just hand him over and we won't have a problem." Gold said

"Never" She hissed

Moving faster than the eye she placed a dagger directly in Gold's heart. Before green could move the dagger slid across his throat.

Before She could move retrieve her child a muffled cry came from below. Sora spun running toward his fathers location dread in his heart.

Sora arrived just in time to see a blood cover claw be removed from his fathers' chest. The red eyed figure turned to face him. "Your father was one of the best Generals I have ever met. It took twenty elites just to get a scratch on him." The voice spoke a mere whisper.

Sora felt tears wield up in his eyes. His young heart snapping in his chest a pale glow growing around him he leap in blind fury at the red-eyed man. The figure grabbed him as if he were bored and slammed him against the floor.

Sora's Mother came collapsing on her dead husbands' chest. The man extended his arm there was a flash before his mothers crying ceased.

Sora could see the faint light of torches and the voices of the surrounding villagers. The man cursed before fleeing in the dark as Sora's world went black.

* * *

Sora leaped from bed startled by his nightmare. He had that dream on the same day of the week every week. The villagers captured the man and burned him at the stake and Sora was taken to the castle to begin training as a mage a year early.

Sora had always proved to be beyond his peers especially to be a younger than his peers. His skill peaked the interest of the emperor and ever since then he was no longer known as Sora, but instead as the Emperors Toy. It wasn't to far from the truth as the Emperor didn't bother to keep his affections for the boy a secret not that Sora ever responded to the gifts and special attention he received.

Years had passed since his arrival at the castle. He was nearly 700, 16 in human years, and he had become one of the most respected names in all fields of arcane study. From summoning to the dark arts he was the best.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Sora yelled wearily He was always tired from his flash backs.

A dirty blonde colored head stuck its way through the door. "Sora you won't believe it we found it. We actually found it!"

Sora leaped up excitedly. Sora and his team had been excavating ruins beneath the castle in hopes to find a book supposedly with enough power to resurrect the dead. And being the Emperors favorite person he intended to let Sora use it to resurrect his family as long as there was no risk from it.

"Really you got the book! Oh this is great Roxas. Where is it.?" He said excitedly.

"Well we didn't find the book but we found the room it is sealed in. But you see we need the Emperors Personal permission to go further." He said excitement gone fro his voice.

"So you see we were thinking if you did a bit of flirting…"

Sora pouted. Great. He hated leading no his friend. But for the chance to see his mother again…

"Fine let me get ready and then we will see.

* * *

He hated going to see the Emperor. Dozens of nobles lined up a day for hours to see him yet Sora was the only one permitted instant access to the Emperor's private chambers. Everyone else met him in the Throne room but he was the favorite. As he walked past the other nobles waiting to see the Emperor he felt as if they were already plotting his death. Most ruffled their black wings if he approached them. None were stupid enough to do any thing else.

A noble once spat at Sora I His Majesty's presence. That nobles head went flying across the room before anyone even saw the spit.

Sora ignored Roxas who was going through the usual flirting pep talk. Bat your eyes pout keep constant skin contact all the basics. "Roxas, I've been doing this since I first got here. Please relax." He stopped right in front of the door to the royal chambers and turned to face him smiling.

"I know it is just so much riding on this. Not to mention that this is costing 3,000 gold pieces a day and well today is our last day to try. We are well I guess you could say broke. Broke yeah that's the word." Roxas concluded

"Roxas yesterday night we had 6,000 left. Why do we only have three?" Sora was smiling but his eye was twitching."

Roxas took a few steps back before deciding to continue. "You see Namine wanted this really expensive gold necklace and…"

"Roxas"

"Yes Sora" He said gently

Roxas barely had time to duck as a spell went rocketing over his head. There was a shattering sound as a vase nearby was shattered by the spell. Both of them winced as the door in front of them opened.

Roxas immediately dropped to the ground bowing eyes closed. Sora stood there rolling his eyes. Really it was no need to go through all this.

The Emperor himself stood there. He had neck length hair that was jet black except for a few bangs in the front which were a dark blood red. His eyes were of a matching color. Red with a black line circling the pupil. But the thing that was most outstanding about him was his wings massive black wings with the last row of feathers being red. There were no set of wings in the Empire as large as his. He was tall and had the body of a twenty year old even though he was ten thousand in a month.

"Roxas, you are dismissed. Sora I would like to have a word with you." He hissed

Roxas without looking up scrambled in the opposite direction. You see only nobles; Soldiers and Assassins were allowed to look at the emperor unless personally addressed. Just a stupid protocol, just like he was only allowed to tell his immediate family his name. Sora never bowed and he wasn't forced to.

Sora walked into the magnificent chambers. Only the main hall and the dinning hall were larger and not by much. "Do you always have to do that? Do you like them being scared of you? I swear people would like you more if you just acted as friendly to them as you are to me." Sora sighed

The Emperor turned around smiling." Maybe I just need therapy" he smirked walking closer to Sora running a clawed hand up and down Sora's shoulder he said" What brings you al the way here So-ra"

Moving away from the distracting touch he stepped deeper into the room. Now how to ask, without really asking was the question.

"Well we finally found the room" Sora said looking away. "The book is only a sealed door away."

His Majesty moved and before Sora could react wrapped him in an embrace. He let out a small chuckle before saying"Exactly what are you asking me for Koi?"

Sora pulled away. "I told you not to call me that." He said pouting. That kind of talk always made him uncomfortable.

"I am sorry. I know you don't like it but I really do love you, whether you believe me or not." He said eyes downcast

Sora didn't know what to say. An awkward silence stretched throughout the room.

"You have my permission…. under one condition."

"What?" Sora said warily. Last time this had ended in failure and embarrassment fro Sora.

"Be my date to the upcoming Royal Ball. You don't have to dance with me or anything but be my date. Please." He said softly.

Damn.

"Alright but no dancing unless I feel like it."

Before Sora could change his mind he was wrapped in a grateful hug. Sora shyly responded to the hug.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?"

There stood Kairi. The Empress was in a fit of rage her wings ruffled and coiled face red with fury. The Emperor flapped his wings in frustration before waving his hands for Sora to leave. Quite frankly he didn't want to stay.

After Sora was gone and out of ear shot, Kairi began her rant.

"Can I not leave you in the same room for a second with out you groping Sora?" She spat his name out like it was a disease.

"He stood walking behind her and embracing her. "Look there" He said pointing to a large and beautiful mirror with a gold frame carved with runes." Look deep in to it and tell me what you see."

Images flashed before her eyes all memories. Her father being killed, watching her mother getting raped, her brother beating her to the point of unconsciousness again and again.

She jerked her head away tears in her eyes. "I see my worst memories."

"If you don't learn some respect I'll lock your soul in there for eternity. So watch who you're talking to!" He hissed

"You don't scare me Atsumi!" She yelled using his first name "You wouldn't dare!"

He scoffed then burst into laughter. "Why don't you ask what happened to my first two wives hmm?"

He reached at the mirror. The surface turned liquid and two female shaped figures reached out desperately to him screaming there pledges of love and devotion. He pulled back and the mirror returned to normal. Kairi stood transfixed in horror.

'The only reason you're alive is because I want a son. In fact you have three weeks to get pregnant before well I don't think I have to say it." He spoke icily. The temperature in theroom dropped to reflect his voice.

Atsumi released Kairi letting her drop to the floor in tears. "Now I am going to take a bath. Something about touching you always makes me feel unclean." And with that Atsumi turned and walked away.

* * *

Sora could barely contain his excitement as the ancient chamber slowly opened. He grabbed Roxas's hand heart thudding in his chest as the door finished opening. This was the day he had been waiting years for ever since he had discovered the ruins while reading an ancient text.

Sora, Roxas and a few mages he didn't know entered the dark room. The only light was coming from a book that was set on a pedestal in the middle of the room. A shining gold light illuminated from.

Sora took a shaky step toward the pedestal. Gently he touched the book. The entire room filled with the light of the book.

"Hey what are you doing?" Another one of the mages yelled "We have orders not to touch it until the royal guard has surveyed the room."

Sora ignored the comment and the one that followed about hi getting away with everything because he was the Emperor's Toy. Sora read the inscription. 'Recall the date, place and reason of importance their memory and the gods shall restore the one you love.'

Sora recalled everything he could from that night his mother singing him to sleep only to wake him so they could flee, his father's valiant stand to hold off the red eyed figure, his mother's tears and her instant death. The red eyed figure turning to face him.

Sora's wings extended to their full length. He began glowing a brilliant glow that out-shined the book. Sora could see a figure a male in his mind. He reached out to it mentally grabbing his hand a pulling him into the real world. The room shined brighter causing everyone there to shield their eyes.

The barrier broke and the male he assumed was his father was ripped into the real world. Sora focused his eyes on the new and unclothed figure in the room. His jaw dropped. Instead of a brown eyed brunette with gold wings was an unconscious silver haired silver winged angel.

'Beautiful' was Sora's last thought as he went unconscious.

* * *

Well how was it? I thought it was pretty long for a prologue ne? What could I work on? Please tell me reviews are how I improve.

Note: Atsumi name means Warm Sea. At first I had no clue what to call him but if Sora is sky Riku is land then Atsumi is sea.

Review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
